Fitz0021
also known as Fitz & Purry are a team competing in The Amazing Race 2. Profile Fitz *'Age:' 16 *'Current residence: '''New York *'Connection to your teammate: She's just some woman I met on the side of the road...... *'''Three words to describe you: Smartass, Jackass, Lazyass *'Favorite hobbies: '''Writing, Reading *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: This one time that I put mentos in a bottle of Diet Coke. I'm a pretty big deal. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself: '''Leo Pitt. A mixture of Leonardo Decaprio and Bradd Pitt. Why? I'm just that awesome. *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate: 'Shrek. Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life. *'What scares you most about traveling: 'Socializing with people *'What excites you most about traveling: 'Hookers are legal in countries that are not America. *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: 'The fact that it's "that time of the month" almost every day for Purry *'Pet peeve about your teammate: 'Everything she does *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why: 'Canada cuz I love maple syrup Purry *'Age: 13 *'Current residence: '''UK *'Connection to your teammate: 'Best strangers ♥ *'Three words to describe you:'Flawless, Swaggilishious, Smexie *'Favorite hobbies: 'Writing, Reading *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: 'One time I killed a man. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself: 'Nikki Minaj *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate: 'Miley Cyrus *'What scares you most about traveling: 'New animals and shizz *'What excites you most about traveling: N'ew places and shizz! *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: 'Having to put up with eachother *'Pet peeve about your teammate: w'ont shut up ♥♥♥ *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why: 'Anywhere because why not? =] Season 2 *Leg 1: 5th ** Purry ** ''Handgun ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 2: 6th ** Great Statue ** Purry ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 3: 3rd ** Fitz ** Statistics ** Yielded David & Shannon. ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 4: 3rd ** - ** Draw The Plate ** Fitz ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 5: 3rd ** Fitz ** War → Peace ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 6: 4th ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Fitz ** Big Picture ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 7: 5th ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Old Danish Tunes ** Purry ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 8: 2nd ** Purry ** Tropical Fruit → Phenomenal Street ** Could not use the Yield. ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 9: 2nd ** Gather Hunters ** Purry ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 10: 3rd ** Purry ** Pick A Word ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 11: 3rd ** Fitz ** Forest Find ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 12: 3rd ** Fitz ** Purry ** Arrived 3rd. Trivia *Fitz & Purry have named 1 episode of The Amazing Race 2. **I Feel Like I Forgot About Them Records Season 2 *Highest placing team to never win a Leg; 3rd. *Highest average placing team to never win a Leg; 3.5. *Youngest team in the Final 3; 14.5. The Amazing Race *Highest average placing team to never win a Leg; 3.5. Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Teams Category:Teams Category:3rd (TAR) Category:Female/Male Teams Category:International Teams Category:Yielding Teams